In many types of projects and processes, multiple individuals are involved in creating, editing, reviewing, or tracking electronically-stored information. With the advent of the Internet and other network technologies, systems have been developed which enable an individual, via a client computer, to request remotely stored information from a server.
In the construction industry, for example, systems have been developed that enable team members (e.g., owner, contractor, architect, sub-contractors, etc.) to access documents and schedules, request approvals, track project milestones and tasks, inform teammates of changes, and collaborate and approve designs. Using these systems, an individual initiates an application program stored on the client. Based on user inputs, the application program creates and processes messages that are exchanged with a server. These messages enable project-related information to be sent to and retrieved from the server.
Autodesk Construction Manager is an example of such a system. In this system, an individual invokes a Construction Manager application program on a client computer, and the application program interacts with a server over the Internet to securely access project-related information. In addition, an individual can input project-related information using utilities and construction-related templates stored on the client computer. For example, a schedule utility associated with the Construction Manager enables an individual to create or modify the project schedule. As another example, an RFI (request for information) template enables an individual to create a specific RFI for distribution to one or more team members.
One disadvantage to prior art systems is that the client computer must be able to store and execute the appropriate application program in order to access the project-related information. Therefore, if an individual only has access to a computer without the application program, the individual will not be able to access the information. In addition, a client computer must have sufficient memory and processing capabilities to be able to store and execute the application program, and it is necessary to reload the application program in order to maintain the most up-to-date versions.
Another disadvantage to prior art systems is that project-related information can only be input using pre-defined templates. Accordingly, the manner in which project-related information is stored and the types of project-related information that can be stored cannot be specified by an individual.
Still another disadvantage to prior art systems is that these systems are typically applicable to only one or a few types of projects, and they are not useable for other manageable entities. For example, the Autodesk Construction Manager can be used to manage a construction project, but cannot be used by an individual to manage a day care business.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that do not require a client computer to store and execute particular application software in order for an individual to access project-related information. Further needed is a system and method that enable individuals to input and extract project-related information in a format that the individual determines. Further needed is a system and method that can be used to manage information in conjunction with any type of manageable entity, and not just for a specific set of project types that are pre-defined by the system.